Viados se Rasgando
by ERHI
Summary: Logan e Kendall se comem e dão de cara com uma Dustin passiva louca. Enquanto isso, Carlos é uma recalcada, lutando contra o desprezo do James.


**Essa fic vem do nosso amado... Não mais tão amado AnimeSpirit, porque foi reformado pra ser Social Spirit. Não achei ofensivo, mas ainda quero que apaguem.**

**Título Original:** Same Love **(Shippador Universal: E eu imagino o BTR numa suruba eterna com o "mesmo amor" de sempre).**

**Autora:** TheRealKogan **(Tramontina: Sim... Ainda existem iludidos com esse casal).**

**Ripado por: **Shippador Universal, Tramontina-Corte-Rápido, Kanda Violento.

**Sinopse:**

Encontrar o amor verdadeiro é complicado, mas o mais difícil pode ser mantê-lo. Kendall e Logan enfrentaram muitas coisas para finalmente estarem juntos **(Shippador: Nossa... Se fazer um dueto é passar por muita coisa, imagino que as bandas sertanejas do Brasil precisam de psicólogo)**, mas será que só o amor deles é o bastante para mantê-los juntos? **(Tramontina: Depende. É Amor de super bonder?)** Carlos é apaixonado pelo seu melhor amigo, mas será James sente o mesmo? **(Kanda: Perguntas na sinopse são tão legais quando não são idiotas).**

**Notas da Autora:**

OLÁÁÁÁ PESSOINHAS! ok parei, **(Shippador: Tive falsas esperanças de que ela ia mesmo parar de escrever aqui)** bom essa é a minha primeira fic **(Tramontina: Tá explicado o retardo mental)** e como eu vivo/respiro Kogan (Jarlos também) **(Shippador: Como a Tramontina já disse, iludida)** resolvi escrever. Tive um grande incentivo de muitas pessoas tipo a Cat ( wankbtr) e a Pam ( wingsbtr) (**Kanda: Merecem ser presas essas desgraçadas)** mas quem me ajudou muito a desenvolver e criar foi a Carol ( k_rolSweet) e a Adriele ( thinkisawakitty) **(Shippador: Conheço. Ainda me deve um review)(Kanda: Foda-se, manda pra cadeia também) **3

Ok parando de enrolar vocês, aqui tá o primeiro **capítulo (Tramontina: Podia só parar de enrolar e deixar o capítulo pra depois, tipo... Século que vem)...**

Capítulo 1 - Everyone Has a Secret **(Shippador: Maroon 5 não gostou. Achou ofensivo. Apaga!)**

**Logan:**

Mais uma vez a Big Time Rush está em turnê. Três meses de shows, fotos, sorrisos, abraços nas Rushers e mentiras. Sim, mentiras. Odeio ter que mentir para as minhas fãs **(Tramontina: Espera, então, isso é mentira?)**. Em entrevistas quando me perguntam "Você está solteiro?" eu tenho que responder que sim, e isso deve doer em Kendall tanto quando dói em mim **(Shippador: Porque se você e seu namorado sabem que não são solteiros, mas dizem que são, é caso de SAMU)**. É... Kendall Schmidt. Estou namorando meu melhor amigo **(Tramontina: Pera? Comufás pra ter namorado que é só melhor amigo?)(Shippador: Nesse caso, calcinha preta me representa com "Ter vinte namoradas não é mole não)**, por isso tenho que mentir, a verdade causaria muito problemas para a banda.

Estávamos no hotel em St. Augustine, ontem o show foi incrível! Hoje vamos para Raleigh **(Shippador: O nome dessa cidade me fez pensar aliviado que a autora tinha dito "Ralei" e ido embora)**...

Meus pensamentos foram interrompidos por alguém beijando meu pescoço. **(Kanda: Beijos telepáticos. Ui! Adoro!)**

– hmm.. Bom dia, amor. **(Tramontina: Meu ovo esquerdo. Cadê a maiúscula no começo?)** No que estava pensando? **(Shippador: "Que a cravada que você deu ontem me deu câncer de próstata")** – Disse Kendall com voz de sono. **(Shippador: Comufás pra ter a voz do sono? Percy Jackson feels, imaginando o Hipnos possuindo o Kendall e falando através dele).**

– Bom dia Kends... –Eu disse dando um selinho rápido – Ah, na turnê, nas rushers... Em você.

– Em mim? **(Kanda: Não, ele tá falando comigo.)**

–Sim, no quanto eu te amo. **(Tramontina: E separar o travessão, ninguém ama, né?)**

–Awn, Logan! Para de ser gay! **(Tramontina: Gente que adora pedir o impossível ¬¬)** – Kendall disse dando risada.

–Nossa, eu aqui me declarando e você dando risada, ok **(Shippador: Minha rola pra você. O.K. é em maiúsculo)** – Fingi estar chateado e fiquei deitado de costas pra ele. **(Kanda: O lado seu que ele mais gosta de ver. A não ser que você tenha bunda frontal pra me dar Lorde feels)**

–Ah, Logwain **(Shippador: Puta que pariu. Como se o Kendall chamasse mesmo o Logan pelo apelido que ele ganhou, na série, de uma senhora assanhada)** – Kendall foi beijando meu braço em direção ao pescoço – Me desculpa, você sabe que eu também te amo.

–Odeio não conseguir ficar bravo com você **(Shippador: Eu consigo. Se quiser te ensino)** – Disse sorrindo.

Kendall virou ficando por cima de mim, então nos beijamos. Era um beijo calmo, sem malícia, um simples beijo de bom dia. Eu acariciava sua nuca e puxava alguns fios de cabelo fazendo-o soltar leves gemidos. Só partimos o beijo por falta de ar. **(Shippador: Imaginei os dois pegando uma faca e passando nos beiços pra "partir" o beijo).**

–Agora levanta porque temos que arrumar nossas coisas ainda **(Tramontina: Procura as vírgulas no meio também, que estão todas perdidas.)(Shippador: Não vamos falar de todos os erros gramaticais ou vamos passar o dia aqui)** – Disse me levantando da cama indo em direção ao banheiro. **(Tramontina: Genteney! A cama anda?)(Shippador: E pior, usa o banheiro?)**

–Ah não...– Disse Kendall enfiando a cara no travesseiro. Como sempre com preguiça de levantar.

–Anda logo Kendall! Oito horas temos que encontrar o Dustin, a viagem é longa até Raleigh! E já são sete e meia! Anda logo Kendall! LEVANTA! – Eu disse dando um tapa na sua bunda **(Shippador: Qual?).**

– AAAI LOGAN! CALMA, TO LEVANTADO JÁ! **(Shippador: Imaginei o Kendall gritando e chorando feito uma biba frenética)**

**Carlos:**

Acordei com dor de cabeça e com os olhos pesados, não conseguir **(Tramontina: Com esse R enfiado no cu do consegui, eu também não conseguiria)** dormir nada naquela noite, na verdade desde o começo da turnê meu sono anda desregulado. Tudo culpa do amor. Namoro a Alexa, ela é linda, carinhosa, a namorada dos sonhos de qualquer cara. Mas tem um problema: eu a amo, mas não o suficiente, meu coração pertence ao meu melhor amigo, James. Sim, eu sou gay **(Tramontina: Jura? Pensei que Carlos e James fossem nomes femininos e você fosse lésbica, kirida)** e o amo faz dois anos, não sei como aguento tudo isso calado. Dói vê-lo com a Halston, ele é perdidamente apaixonado por ela e ela por ele, nunca poderei estragar um amor como esse e também sei que não tenho chances **(Shippador: Vlw! Menos uma vadia recalcada nesse mundo).**

Dei um beijo na bochecha da Alexa fazendo-a acordar, tomamos banho e arrumamos nossas coisas e fomos encontrar James no saguão do hotel.

– Bom dia Alexa! Bom dia Los! – James disse sorrindo vindo me abraçar. Senti seus músculos me apertando **(Tramontina: James e seus abraços like a Titan).**

– Oi Jay! – Droga, porque ele me soltou? **(Shippador: Porque nenhum ser humano na face da terra é escroto o suficiente pra se abraçar a alguém pra sempre).**

– Bom dia James! – Disse Alexa.

– Prontos para passar 7 horas no ônibus? **(Shippador: Sim! Aproveitem e procurem as vírgulas das últimas cinco linhas)** – James disse com uma cara animada.

– Ah, nossa, claro! – Eu como sempre sendo irônico.

– Ai ai Carlos **(Tramontina: Imagino que esses "Ai" foram as vírgulas atropeladas, gritando a dor da morte)**, sempre desanimado – James disse rindo – Você fala isso, mas sempre acaba se divertindo!

– Isso porque você é um palhaço que não para de fazer besteiras junto com a Alexa! **(Shippador: Imaginei o James e a Alexa na pegação, enquanto o Carlos morria de rir.)**

– Ah mas... – James parou , pois seu celular começou a tocar. – Alo? (**Shippador: James falando bengali. Pra quem não sabe ele disse "luz")** Ah, oi amor! Sim, daqui a pouco **(Tramontina: Pessoas que não sabem o que é "daqui há pouco" me enojam)** estamos indo... Ok te ligo quando chegar... Ok, tchau... Também te amo!

–Quem era? – Alexa perguntou. **(Shippador: Era a Dilma. Quem mais ele chamaria de amor? Gente burra que é bom essas porras não inventam pras fics)**

–Halston. Queria saber se eu estava bem – Ah, claro tinha que ser – Carlos, o que foi? Que cara é essa? **(Shippador: Meu recalque tentando te çedewseer)**

–Ah nada não **(Tramontina: Uma vírgula morreu, as outras vieram pro enterro e foram assassinadas pela mesma autora),** só não dormi direito ontem à noite – Menti.

– Hum... Então ta **(Shippador: "Então ta" é tipo... Deixar penetração em uma pessoa tãota?)**... – James disse com aquela cara de "vou fingir que acredito".

Ficamos conversando sobre o show do dia anterior até Alec que nos chamar **(Tramontina: Um aleluia aos "que" inúteis)** para entrarmos no ônibus. A viagem iria ser longa... Bom, Raleigh ai vamos nós! **(Shippador: Você ralou ou você tá indo?)**

**Kendall:**

Depois de ter que levantar contra a minha vontade, Logan e eu fomos encontrar o Dustin. Assim partimos de ônibus em direção a Raleigh.

Passaram-se três horas e estávamos sentados na mini cozinha do ônibus **(Shippador: Devia ser pequena mesmo, já que não tinha espaço pro hífen)**. Já tínhamos feito de tudo, jogamos vídeo-game **(Tramontina: Esse é novo. Queria jogar vídeo-game, mas só tenho um videogame)**, assistimos filmes, cantamos, tocamos **(Kanda: ...Punheta um pro outro...)**, jogamos futebol americano no que resultou em quatro copos quebrados **(Shippador: Imaginei três bibas jogando um futebol tão fresco que só quebraram quatro copos)**... Estava realmente um tédio, até que Dustin quebrou o silencio **(Tramontina: Como se quebra o silencio das pessoas? Bate nele com o circunflexo?).**

–Ah... Será que eu posso fazer uma pergunta para vocês? – Dustin perguntou... Envergonhado? **(Shippador: Se tu que estás vendo não sabes, imagine nós)**

– Vá em frente– Respondi.

– Como vocês sabiam que se amava **(Shippador: É óbvio. Todo mundo tem amor próprio)**?

Olhei para Logan que me jogou aquele sorriso torto que só ele tem **(Tramontina: Eles não te conhecem, Shippador)(Shippador: Meu sorriso çéquisci é só pra quem merece)(Kanda: Çéquisci que nem baratas transando)(Shippador: Achei ofensivo. Apaga!).** Sabíamos exatamente como foi, conversamos sobre isso várias vezes, mas nunca tínhamos contado para ninguém.

–Eu posso falar? – Logan me perguntou.

–Claro que sim! **(Tramontina: Até porque eu tô com a tua boca, né, imbecil?)** – Eu disse.

–Ok– Logan suspirou e começou a contar – Bom, foi no aniversário de um amigo, quando a gente se conheceu, bem antes da banda, a festa estava animada **(Shippador: E o ponto desmaiou, por isso a vírgula assumiu o lugar dele)**, cheia de garotas lindas **(Kanda: Irônico mesmo é viado chamando garotas de lindas)**, pessoas bebendo e dançando. Lá tinha um palco e o Kendall me perguntou se eu queria fazer um dueto com ele, aceitei claro, por que não? Então cantamos a música Secret do Maroon 5 **(Shippador: É só a 43579382623095602347 fic em que eles usam essa música)**, quando eu cantei junto com ele, não sei... Senti uma coisa diferente **(Tramontina: Eu sei o que é. Se chama tesão)**, como se a música fosse sobre nós... Feita para nós **(Shippador: Coitadas dessas Kogan shippers iludidas)**... Na hora, claro pensei que era bobagem, nem o conhecia direito **(Shippador: E então você nota que o Logan da fic é um idiota Forever Alone que topa duetos com quem mal conhece)**, mas aquilo ficou na minha cabeça por anos, até o dia que nos reencontramos nas audições para o seriado e nisso admiti para mim mesmo que naquele dia eu tinha me apaixonado por ele **(Shippador: Como bom rusher, devo criticar que essa anta nem sequer sabia que as audições dos meninos foram gravadas e não ao vivo)(Tramontina: Ninguém liga pra isso).** – Logan terminou com um sorriso no rosto **(Kanda: Jura? Imaginei que ele podia ter terminado com um sorriso na batata da perna).**

–É... foi isso... **(Tramontina: Foi e levou o F maiúsculo junto)** – Sorri e o abracei de lado lhe dando um breve selinho.

– Mas... Dustin? Por que você queria saber disso? – Perguntei.

– Ah... Nada! **(Shippador: Gritou como uma viada loka!)** Só curiosidade. – Ele respondeu.

–Curiosidade? Dustin, você ta **(Shippador: Não consigo ler "você ta" sem pensar em "boceta")** pensando em entrar pro time? – Logan perguntou apontando para nós. Não aguentei eu comecei a dar risada **(Tramontina: Abriu a boca e engoliu a vírgula?)**.

– Que? **(Shippador: Que o quê? Ah, sim, o circunflexo fez cirurgia e virou interrogação)** Tá maluco Logan? Eu sou homem ok? **(Tramontina: Fico imaginando essa nova raça de seres, os Homens OK)** – Dustin respondeu meio nervoso.

–Falou o cara que já fez filme pornô gay!– Falei e dessa vez Logan começou a rir. **(Shippador: Se eu bem entendi o contexto dessa fic, vocês também já fizeram, só não gravaram).**

– Mas... mas isso não tem NADA A VER! **(Shippador: Claro, e eu comi minha irmã, mas não tem nada a ver com incesto)**

– Tá bom, acredito! –Eu disse com ironia

– CALA A BOCA KENDALL! ISSO NÃO QUER DIZER QUE EU SEJA GAY! **(Kanda: QUER SIM!)(Shippador: Ai, passiva surtada. "Me segura que eu vou dar na cara dessa vaka!")** – Ele gritou

– Calma Dustin! Relaxa ai! **(Tramontina: Tive sérios problemas em pensar como se "relexa ai")(Shippador: Deitando em cima do acento agudo e o matando por asfixia.)** A gente só estava brincando!– Logan tentou acalmar o clima que tinha se formado ali. **(Kanda: Que foda! Logan é a Tempestade e controla o clima)**.

– Mas EU NÃO! **(Kanda: VOCÊ SIM!)** – Dustin disse e saiu da cozinha indo em direção a sala dos fundos **(Shippador: Imaginei uma cozinha se levantando, calçando patufas e indo pra sala dos fundos).**

–Mas... O que foi que acabou de acontecer aqui? – Perguntei a Logan.

–Não tenho a mínima idéia! **(Shippador: Ah, filha de uma... *Respira*! Onde não é pra ter acento, ela coloca)** – Logan respondeu aparentemente tão confuso quanto eu.

Eu realmente não estava entendendo, Logan também não. Primeiro ele pergunta com nós sabíamos **(Shippador: Uma noite de rola de graça pra quem me explicar o sentido dessa frase)** que estávamos apaixonados e depois ficar nervoso por uma brincadeira? **(Tramontina: Por que Dustin ser Tarzan)** Se fosse só curiosidade como ele tinha dito ele não iria se estressar por isso. Será que...? Não! Não pode ser, e porque ele não teria me contado? Eu sou seu melhor amigo **(Shippador: Traidor! Você era o melhor amigo do Logan no começo desse capítulo),** e saberia por experiência própria o que ele está passando! Será ... será que o Dustin é gay? **(Tramontina: E esse viado ainda se pergunta?)(Kanda: Gente, bora parar que de bixa burra eu já tô cansada).**

**Notas Finais**

Então...? O que acharam? **(Tramontina: Horrível)** Ruim? **(Kanda: Sim) **Muito Ruim? **(Shippador: Claro!) **Comentem! **(Tramontina: Já fizemos isso. Olhe pra ripagem)hu**


End file.
